The Mishaps Of Elle Delacour
by KekeViolet
Summary: It's been 5 years since the battle of Hogwarts and a lot has changed including Fleur Delacour's little sister whose had a serious attitude change. What will happen when George makes out with a stranger in a closet who ends up not being a stranger at all.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's been 5 years since the battle of Hogwarts and a lot has changed including Fleur Delacour's little sister whose had a serious attitude change. What will happen when George makes out with a stranger in a closet who ends up not being a stranger at all, but actually Gabrielle Delacour herself!

"Gabrielle what 'appened to you" Fleur said wide eyed as she took in my appearance. I rolled my eyes surely I hadn't changed that much. I mean I was dressed differently sporting a dark tank top and ripped jean short shorts.

Then again the change has happened gradually over the past four years and I didn't see her often. It was already August after all and this was the first time I've seen her since Christmas day in the previous year. It didn't help that I always seemed to be at either Charis's or Lyra's house. I actually just got back from a month's visit at Lyra's house. Hence the reason for this visit in the first place. My parents decided it best for me to spend August at shell cottage for sisterly bonding time. When they said that I choked on my cereal.

"Nothing happened, you just really haven't seen me "I said simply as I made funny looks towards Dominique who giggled at me from her height chair. I didn't even bother telling her most people called me Elle now, except for my parents of course.

"And your accent" Fleur said giving me a look like she hardly knew me.

I shrugged, knowing before I came here she wouldn't like my less accented voice, It wasn't like I purposefully got rid of it. It's just when you spend all year with people who are different then you, you tend to sound more like them. Sort of Like that time when Charis came home from a summer of being around Lyra and stubbed her toe causing her parents to gasp at the string of curses that flowed out of poor Chasis's mouth. The more I spent time with my friends the more I sounded British and less French, simple as that. My accent still came through my speech sometimes though, usually when I was angry.

"I told mom and dad you should have gone to Beauxbatons" Fleur said as she fluttered around the kitchen making lunch for Victoire. "But no they decided that Hogwarts would be good for you after all the fine wizards and witches that came from there"

"Don't forget it was also closer to the new house which they moved into because of you" I added reminding her of the reason for the sudden move out of our childhood home and into The Victorian.

Fleur waved my explanation away. "They could have made Beauxbatons work"

I watched as she began feeding Dominique her carrot and pea flavored baby food much to the baby's displeasure. She squirmed and squealed causing the gross looking stuff to go everywhere but into the baby's mouth. I turned as I heard the screen door open accompanied by the sound of my eldest neice.

"Aunt Gabielle!" Victoire said delightfully mispronouncing my name in that cute way I loved as she bounded through the door followed by an exhausted looking Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Vic" I said picking up the little girl in my arms. Although I didn't see Fleur a lot I often saw the kids because my mom often babysat "And hello Ginny" I said noticing the 22 year old who was looking me up and down curiously.

"Oh is it really you Gabrielle" Ginny said surprised. Once I nodded she complimented me on how gorgeous I was becoming.

A glittering diamond ring caught my eye as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked smiling excitedly at her.

Instantly Ginny turned tomato red, but held out the ring for me to see. I inspected it carefully. It was simple yet beautiful and I decided I liked it.

"When's the big day" I asked wondering if I would get an invitation.

"Well me and Harry have only been engaged for a month, but we want to get married this year…..I'm thinking December" She said thoughtfully.

"Wow, if you need any help keep in mind I love weddings" I said beaming at her.

She nodded smiling appreciatively than looked down at her own ring happiness showing in her eyes.

I glanced at Fleur who seemed slightly annoyed that she'd been outted in this conversation.

"'ow was Victoire?" She asked Ginny eyeing the 3 year old who was now occupying herself by running her hands through our identical looking hair.

"Ooooh it was really fun mommy, we went to a muggle park and Aunt Ginny bought me chocolate icecream" Victoire said before Ginny could open her mouth to respond,

"You bought 'er icecream?" Fleur said throwing up her hands in frustration. "You know 'ow 'yper ze gets!"

Ginny waited until Fleur turned back to Dominique and then rolled her eyes and made a mocking look towards the back of her head. I stifled a giggle and Ginny winked at me.

After Ginny left and the baby and Victoire had eaten Fleur announced she had shopping to do and would drop the kids off at The Victorian.

I nodded and said I might go meet Lyra and Charis at Diagon alley remembering the owl I got from Lyra saying they were going to meet up there and if I had a chance I should join them. That's what sister bonding was all about.

I quickly attached a note to my precious barn owl Ajax agreeing to meet them at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour in an hour.

I checked myself in the mirror of the small baby blue bedroom that would be mine for the next month and decided I looked okay.

I grabbed my pouch full of galleons and sickles that I still had left from my birthday in June and headed to the fire place.

I didn't really like traveling via the floo network, but it was the quickest way to get around until I learned to apparate.

I stepped into the fireplace grabbed a handful of powder and as soon as I said Diagon Alley it was only a few moments before I was standing outside The Leaky Cauldron.

I smiled as I walked down the street that was comfortingly familiar to me. Although these aren't the wizarding stores I grew up shopping at I've been here plenty of times in the last 5 years. So much in fact I could probably navigate my way through every store blindfolded.

"Elle?" Said a voice I've been dreading to hear all summer. I stopped for a second wondering whether I could pretend I didn't hear and continue walking, but I slowly turned to see the face of the worst Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"Declan" I said not even trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"What not glad to see me Delcour?" Declan asked pushing his black hair back revealing his startling green eyes._ Green like a snake…. _I thought.

I tried to keep my lip from curling. It wasn't that Declan wasn't nice to me he was just terrible to everyone else. Plus just something about the way Declan looked at me sent shivers down my spine, something just wasn't quite right with him and I wasn't intending to figure out what it was.

I think I started hating Declan back in their first year when he cast a spell on Lyra that made her beautiful black curls fall out. Sure I liked practical jokes in fact me and my friends often pulled them, but what he does is just cruel.

There was also that time when Declan read Charis's diary out loud to all the Slytherins, including her crush at the time Amos Binns. Charis was already shy around people she didn't know. That made it even worse. I just didn't get it, Charis never hurt a fly why would anyone want to hurt her?

"I'm never going to be glad to see you" I sneered as I began walking towards the ice cream parlour.

"Mark my words Gabrielle you will eventually" He shouted at me. I didn't even turn around.

….

"That slime ball" Lyra said gritting her teeth together.

"He's a git Elle, don't let him get you" Charis added.

We were sitting at one of the tables outside of the ice cream parlour, the umbrella attached to the table casting a shadow on all of our faces which were already darkened by the thought of Declan. As soon as the cheery greetings were over and we all got our ice cream I told them about my encounter and they insulted him continually until I started to feel better.

"Anyway I guess I should tell you guys the news" Charis said looking up at them shyly once we were done talking about Declan.

We instantly perked up looking at her curiously.

"Well you know Rolan…" She said her cheeks turning red.

"Of course he's the Ravenclaw seeker"

"Not to mention the object of your infatuations for a year now" Lyra added nodding impatiently at her to go on.

"Well he sent me an owl" She said quietly looking up at us to see our reactions.

We were both silent for a few moments than we both started talking.

"Oh my god!"

"Congrats!"

"Does he miss you?"

"Dose he like you?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

She briefly told us about his letter which he simply but sweetly asked her out to Hogsmeade when they returned to school in September.

We analyzed every word telling her what we thought he meant and how much we thought he liked her when eventually around 2 o'clock nearly an hour after we sat down we rose from the table stretching our sore legs.

"Where to?" Charis asked as we walked down Diagon Alley stopping every now and then to look into a store window that held something interesting.

"Magical Menagerie" Lyra said. "I've got to get some more food for Curtis."

"Okay, but could we just stop in here first" I said motioning towards the loud, colorful, obnoxious store known as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Lyra and Charis both rolled their eyes, but accompanied me into the store. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by noise coming from all directions. There were people laughing and yelling. Small fireworks going off everywhere and the colorful walls seemed to be laughing along with everything else.

"Wow" I said heading off to look at the shelves full of amazingly clever tricks.

"Uh Elle? Me and Charis are going to go look at love potion, okay?" Lyra said to which I motioned with my hand for her to go.

I looked at everything from trick wands to portable swamps grabbing almost anything I could get my hands on. I especially liked the Ton-Tongue Toffee which I planned on getting Filch to try.

"Someone's going to get pranked" Came a voice behind me, with all the noise I never heard anyone approach and nearly dropped the boxes in my arms with surprise.

I turned to see a tall gangly looking guy with red hair and freckles. Almost instantly I knew it was George Weasley, but it didn't look as if he knew me.

He gave me a smile and I realized he really was sort of handsome. I tried to remember how old he was, but didn't know.

Surely he could only be a few years older than I right? After all the childish glint in his eyes told me he was still quite young.

"Can I help you with that?" He asked holding out his hands. I smiled in thanks and dumped some of my boxes into his arms. I tried to ignore the chills I got when our arms brushed against each other, but failed quite miserably.

"Ya know you look kind of familiar" He said examining her closely. For some reason I didn't want George to know who I was…but on the other hand I didn't exactly know why I didn't want him to know"

I shrugged off the comment not exactly lying….but not exactly telling the truth either.

"So what are you planning on using all these for anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Uh nothing in particular…. They're just good to have" I said nonchalantly as he scanned the items.

"That they are, but what are you planning on doing? Keeping them in your purse and then whipping one out if someone crosses your path?" He said smiling.

"Definitely, It's what I do all the time" I said smiling at him through my eyelashes.

**George**

I laughed handing all the bags to the beautiful girl in front of me who I didn't even know the name of.

I usually don't feel this attracted to girls right away, but wow she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long curly blonde hair the color almost white. Her wide blue eyes drew me in like a moth to a flame and oh merlin's don't even get me started about her body. Something about her seemed familiar though, I just couldn't figure out what though. I know I would've remembered her.

"You want to see some of the things I'm working on?" I said excitedly beaming at her.

"Sure" She said smiling sweetly her eyes glinting.

I took her to the back of the store where there were shelves upon shelves of stuff. Some of the items were considered too dangerous to go into the shop and some were only half finished. I watched as….as who exactly was she?

"Um what exactly is your name?" I asked wondering why I didn't ask before.

"Oh Elle, you?" She said looking up at me although something in her eyes told me she already knew.

"George, George Weasley" I said smiling.

"Hey George" I absolutely loved the sound of my name coming from her soft pink lips.

"Hello Elle" I said enjoying the way her name rolled off my tongue as well.

I showed her some things I was working on and she listened giving me her undivided attention. She seemed thoughtful and amazed by what I said and after about fifteen minutes of me talking she was walking around in the big closet looking at things curiously.

"What is this" She asked rolling something between her fingers.

I stepped closer to her noticing how her breath became a bit shallower as I leaned in to examine what she held in her hand.

"Oh it's nothing yet just something I've been working on" I said quietly noticing how close together our faces were.

I don't know whether I leaned in or she reached up, I don't even think it matters. All I know is soon my lips were on hers and not to sound corny or anything, but it was the best sensation in the world.

Her lips moved against mine urgently and the thought never crossed my mind that I was kissing a complete stranger in a closet. It just felt so right.

I backed her against one of the shelves and she pressed against me not minding the closeness.

We seemed to kiss forever before finally we broke apart panting.

"I shouldn't be here" Elle gasped running a hand through her curls and straightening her shorts which rode up during some point during the kiss.

"Why?" I asked. Didn't she feel it?

"I just …if you knew…I can't" She said grabbing her bags off the ground. I watched her flee from the closet and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I don't even know her last name.

**OOOOOOOOOO I wonder what George will do when he figures out who Elle is…anyway review and tell me what you think about this story idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

"Where were you?" Charis said as I walked out of the store my hair ruffled and my face flushed.

"Oh nowhere, I was just looking around" I said smiling at them.

"Were you now?" Lyra said giving me her special look. Every time she thinks she knows something she cocks and eyebrow and her eyes say "I know something you don't know"

"Because me and Charis thought we saw you head into the closet with the tall read head whom I believe is a Weasley" Lyra said smirking at me.

I put my hands up. "You caught me"

"Isn't your sister married to a Weasley?" Charis asked.

"Ooooh scandalous making out in the closet with you sister's brother-in-law" Lyra said smiling widely.

"He doesn't know who I am" I said as I pushed open the door to Magical Menagerie the bell on the door tinkling causing a flurry of noises to come from the animals.

"Let me make an assumption that he doesn't know how old you are either" Charis said as she looked at the ingredients on the back of a package of owl treats.

"nope" I said popping the p as I looked at a cage full of mean looking white rats.

"So what happens when he figures out who you are?"

"He won't figure out…this was a one-time accidental thing" I said trying to ignore the butterflies that were exploding in my stomach as I thought of George.

"Sure" Lyra said not believing it at all.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the store where there was a line of cage against the wall. My heart practically melted as I saw what was in one of them.

"Awwwe" I said as I watched the little black kitten rub her side against side of her cage. I stuck my finger in and stroked her soft downy fur.

"She just came in"

I turned to see an older lady behind the sales corner, her graying hair was in a tight bun and she had soft friendly brown eyes. "I'm sure someone's going to nab her real quick….the darling thing"

"Does she have a name?" I asked smiling as the kitten looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"No that's up to whomever buys her, but I've been calling her Cristabel…it means beautiful"

"Cristabel" I murmured.

"Uh oh" Charis said looking at Cristabel.

"Looks like Elle found another friend" Lyra said putting her finger into the cage next to mine.

Lyra was referring to the problem I had with getting attached to animals, First Ajax then the mutt named J.J that my clean freak mom despised and lastly the fluffy white bunny Daisy that I got from a muggle pet store.

"Would you like to see her?" The lady asked me.

I nodded my head vigorously and watched as she unlatched the cage and took out the kitten that seemed to purr happily at being handled. Me and my friends giggled at the kittens face when it was plopped into my lap. She nudged her face into the crook of my arm and let out an ongoing purr.

"How much?"

…

"You got a cat!" Fleur said angrily as she threw her hands into the air.

"Yah" I beamed. "Isn't she adorable?"

"What if zat thing doesn't get along with Duchess?" She asked motioning to the big fat fluffy cat that was sniffing the cat carrier.

"Oh they'll be fine, plus it's only a month until I go to school, I would let mom and dad take her until then, but you know mom she'll probably end up throwing poor Cristabel in the street…" I said trailing off; I knew I didn't have to remind Fleur of Mom's neat freak ways especially since Fleur seemed to inherit that trait.

Fleur opened her mouth, but was cut off by Bill.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" He said winking at me. I gave him a grateful look as he continued. "And Victoire seems to like her" He motioned to the three year old who was attempting to get the latch of the carrier open.

I walked over and sank to the floor next to her assisting with the latch. I pulled out the black kitten and put her on the floor next to Victoire telling her to be gentle.

"You know the weekly Sunday dinner at my parents' house is tomorrow and since you're staying with us I would love if you'd join" Bill told me as he ate his dinner at the table.

I froze. "Uh who exactly is gonna be there?" I asked. Bill's family was the Weasleys and the Weasley's included George.

"Oh everyone not Charlie he's still in Romania, but you know Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, and of course my parents, oh and we can't forget Teddy"

I pretty much blocked out Bill after he said George. Well I definitely wasn't going tomorrow.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude" I said forcing a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it my mom loves company" He said smiling brightly.

"And when we told her you were visiting she practically shouted at me to invite you…in fact I'm sure she did shout at me"

I laughed, but it sounded fake even to me.

_Oh god…_

**Okay so I hoped you liked…Review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile but I kinda forgot about this story. I hope to now update more often. Thanks so much for the reviews I'm glad you guys like it**!

"Uhh how old is you brother George?" I asked Bill trying to seem careless.

I was tying my gray converse watching as Fleur and Bill tried to get the girls ready to go to the burrow. I tried to seem calm, but on the inside I was a clammy shaky mess. Questions were flying through my head. What will he do? What will I say? Will he tell everyone?

I've been trying to get out of this dinner desperately ever since I was invited yesterday. I've tried every excuse in the book. Sick, busy, plans, friends, everything.

"Oh George iiiiissss uh 25 as of April 1st" He said nodding to himself.

I snorted typical, April fools day. _Wait 25?_

I blinked, so we were nine years apart. Wow.

"Ok we're going by the floo network" Bill said gathering Dominique in his arms.

I grimaced, but nodded and picked up Victoire, knowing she couldn't travel by floo herself yet.

I went after Bill, but before Fleur and soon I was nervously looking around the Weasley's living room. I didn't see George though, only Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. I tried not to seem to relieved as I greeted them.

"Hey Ginny, Mr. Weasley" I said forcing a warm confident smile, which clashed terribly with what was going on in my head.

As Fleur and Bill greeted them I slipped into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was flicking her wand every which way putting together dinner.

"Smells good, do you need any help?" I said wanting something to do other than nervously waiting around for George to show up.

"Oh hello Gabrielle" said smiling. "I think I have all the cooking under control, but if you wouldn't mind setting the table..?"

"Of course" I picked up the mismatched set of dishes off the table and pranced around the room placing the dishes around the big table.

Painfully slowly people started arriving. Every time I heard the crack of someone arriving by apparition or sound of footsteps in the fireplace my stomach lurched and then when I heard voices that weren't George relief washed over me only to be replaced by more nervousness.

"Are you okay Gabrielle?" Harry asked me concerned when him and Teddy came into the kitchen to greet and hug Mrs. Weasley.

"Yah of course, I'm Fine" I answered way too quickly to be believable. "Why?"

"You just look a little pale is all"

I quickly changed the subject as I greeted the adorable five year old that stood next to him.

"Hey you must be Teddy" I said kneeling so I was at his level. "I'm Gabrielle" I reached out my hand to the Little guy that obviously inherited his mom's metamorphmagus powers for his hair was electric blue with eyes to match.

"I like your hair" I added as he shyly took it.

"Usually he's not this shy, trust me" Harry told me watching as he took off into the living room.

I smiled and went back to my pacing. I fixed all of the silverware so it was perfectly straight and aligned and folded the napkins into perfect triangles. Oh my god I had to stop this before I turned into my mom.

I flattened my hair out and fixed my sundress. Maybe it would be better to wait in the other room with everyone else, get it over with as quick as possible.

I took a deep breath wishing the butterflies in my stomach would just die already. I walked out of the dining room and joined everyone else in the overly crowded family room walking very slowly and eventually sat on the floor at Ginny and Bill's feet.

"You can have my seat Gabrielle" Bill said as he started to get up.

"NO….I mean its cool I'm good down here" Truthfully I just felt better like this, partially hidden by the coffee table. I could easily duck and disappear from the sight of the fireplace.

"We'll be eating soon" Ginny told me looking at the clock that told where every family member was. George and Charlie's hand were the only ones not at home. I watched as George's hand went from work to travelling. It seemed as if the butterflies in my stomach had babies.

"Finally he's always late, once he….""CRACK" Ginny was interrupted by a sudden crack as George himself apparated into the living room.

"Hello Family" He said casually. I sank lower dreading when he saw me, but happy to see him.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled coming into the room. "I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK TO APPARATE AT THE DOOR! ITS NOT GOOD MANNERS TO JUST APPARATE WHEREVER, IT STARTLES PEOPLE!"

"Oh mom I missed you too!" He said giving her a hug. She just huffed and went back to the kitchen.

"So now back to…" He stopped dead as his eyes dropped down to where I sat at the floor.

I smiled at him weakly.

He looked a little startled and then very confused.

"Oh George you remember Fleur's little sister right?" Bill said charting George's confusion as being unsure of who I was.

"Her what?...Elle?" He asked a little bewildered his eyes wide.

"You've met recently? Ginny asked looking from me to him and back again.

Here it goes, I was gonna be known as a slut within this family forever.

"Sorta" I said looking at George, wondering what he was gonna say.

"Yah…we…" George composed himself although I could still see flashes of emotions within his eyes.

"We met up at the store yesterday, she was…buying….stuff" He said. If I wasn't this emotionally confused I would totally have found that statement funny.

I nodded in agreement. There seemed to be a long awkward pause in the room as everyone processed this strange very hard to believe statement.

"Dinner time!"

I love Mrs. Weasley.

**Hey, hope you liked that chapter! I really like reviews, so tell me what you think!**


End file.
